1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron-emitting device, an electron source, an image display apparatus and a television apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FE (field emission) type electron-emitting devices are getting attention as devices which emits an electron from a metal surface, by applying an intense electric field of 106V/cm or greater to the metal.
FIG. 15 is an exemplary diagram of a Spindt-type electron-emitting device as an example of the FE-type electron emitting device. In FIG. 15, the Spindt-type electron-emitting device includes a substrate 111, a gate electrode 112, a cathode electrode 113, an insulating layer 114 and an emitter 115. In the Spindt-type electron-emitting device, electric field concentration occurs on the tip of the sharpened emitter 115 so as to emit an electron, upon application of a positive voltage higher than that of the emitter 115 to the gate electrode.
As other structures, Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. HEI9-221309) discloses an electron-emitting device including a carbon fiber (e.g. a carbon nano-tube, etc.) used for the emitter. Patent document 2 (JP-A No. 2000-353467) discloses an electron-emitting device including diamond or diamond-like carbon (DLC). FIG. 16 is a diagram showing an electron-emitting device for performing electron emission, upon giving of an appropriate positive level of potential to an electrode 212 facing an emitter electrode 211.
Patent documents 3 and 4 disclose an electron-emitting device wherein a carbon nano-tube is formed in a small hole. FIG. 17 is a diagram showing the example wherein a carbon nano-tube 315 is formed in the small hole (Patent document 4).
[Patent document 1] JP-A No. HEI9-221309 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,834 A)
[Patent document 2] JP-A No. 2000-353467
[Patent document 3] JP-A No. HEI10-12124
[Patent document 4] JP-A No. 2000-86216